Twilight Hour
by DeathPhoenix999
Summary: When a young girl is found in a block of ice giving off a weird electrical force 25 metres from Mawson in the American Highlands of Antarctica, the surrounding ice caps start to melt at an unbelievable rate. The x-men confused, have to do some thing
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: THE VOICE**

Mawson, America highland, Antarctica.

2010, 25 metres below the surface.

"_So why are we here again?" asked Rogue confused._

"_Same reason they are" answered Storm nodding towards the scientists in thick furry coats. Wolverine looked out of the corner of his eye towards the ground while pulling a cigar from his brown leather jacket pocket._

"_It looks cold" Iceboy butted in._

"_Then you'll feel right at home" laughed wolverine with a smug look on his face "You still didn't answer Rogue's question!" he lit up his cigar and breathed in heavily._

"_No, but hopefully she can" Storm continued looking deep in thought._

"_She?" Iceboy pondered a bit on the comment._

"_Who?" asked Rogue suddenly. It almost seemed Storm didn't hear Rogue or Iceboy's questions, but seemed more interested in landing the air craft safely._

"_You've got to be kidding me?!" Kat squealed rising from her seat "You plan on landing this big rust bucket here?!"_

_Wolverine looked over to her confused "What else do you think we would come all the way out here for kid?!" he took a few puffs of his cigar blowing smoke about the craft leaving Kat coughing and waving her arms wildly in an attempt to clear the air. Suddenly he stopped, looked confused as though trying to listen to a softly spoken woman in the distance._

"_A dark cloud hangs over head, filled with hate and despair._

_Walking long a danger path in mind, my hair and skin still fair._

_Looking long and far away, I yield to no faith._

_Where could you be coming from, why do you seem so safe._

_So why do you come for me, I only know my lies._

_You seek what you can never find; this sure will be your demise._

_Your adventures full of trails, of death to no end._

_A path way of hatred, which no mortal could ever mend._

_But lucky for your tortured soul, I am not all I seem._

_Come closer my dear child, and you will soon see what I mean._

_I am the twilight, which lingers round._

_My voice you hear it, but to them no sound._

_Your personality, I know to be quite tempered and sour._

_But you will speak to me now, in this deadly twilight hour" then suddenly the young women's voice faded away as quickly as it had first appeared._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Wolverine yelled out at the top of his voice leaving the others looking at him confused._

"_Who are you talking to Logan?" Storm questioned half dazed at his sudden outrage and confusion._

Please feel free to make any statements or ask questions about twilight hour: an x-men tale and I will try to answer them as soon as I can to the best of my abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO – THE DISCOVERY**

Mawson, America highland, Antarctica.

2010, 25 metres below the surface.

"_Who are you talking to Logan?" Storm questioned half dazed at his sudden outrage and confusion._

"_What?!" he turned to face her "Didn't you hear the girl talking gibberish just a few seconds ago?" he paused looking around at the others "What are you all looking at me like that for? I'm not crazy! I think the girl said we would be meeting us soon or something like that?" there was a long pause of silence._

"_Really a girl's voice?" Rogue stated curiously. _

"_I think the cold has killed off what little brain cells you have left in you metal head, fur ball!" smugged Iceboy._

_Wolverine quickly turned to him with a crazed look in his eye "Watch your tongue boy!" the air craft's doors opened into the freezing snow and they all went outside onto the white snowy hillsides then began to hike towards an icy cliff some way in the distance. A woman's voice could be heard humming a soft melody on the mind "You hear that right?" Wolverine looked about questioning "I'm not imagining it... right?!" he continued this time directing it more towards Storm._

"_I did hear the women singing if that's what you mean?" she replied looking towards the others "I wonder who she is or where it's coming from?" she questioned to Wolverine._

_Wolverine sniffed the air like a dog searching for a scent "The sound is coming from the cliffs to the north, the same direction of the wild flowers!"_

"_What?" Rogue paused to think for a while "How can that be? Plants don't grow this far out!" she looked around confused._

"_Well I guess there's only one way we can find out for sure what is going on" Iceboy stated as he started to lead the way to the north ice cliffs towards the smell of wind flowers and sweet humming melodies of a mysterious woman. After an hour or two of walk the group find themselves arriving amongst several scientists, reporters, cameras and freezing snow knee high "So does anyone know what the hell all the commotion is about" looking around the crowd._

"_Let's find out!" scanning the faces of her team mates she displaced and walked through the crowd towards the cliff "oh my god!" she stated sharply not worrying that her words could be heard by Storm and the other fifty or so people several feet away._

_Wolverine spoke up first "what is it kiddo?" he asked questioning._

_It took a few minutes for Kat to gather the words needed "there's a girl in a block of ice here" she paused for a moment "her eyes are glowing purple and I feel like they're following me"_

Please feel free to make any statements or ask questions about twilight hour: an x-men tale and I will try to answer them as soon as I can to the best of my abilities.


End file.
